etherium_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage
Mirage was a Protean pirate from the planet Proteus I, and one of the few sentient Proteans on record. History Discovery The planet of Proteus was discovered by Gentuin explorers in 83 BTP. However a asteroid collision during landing resulted in the ship crashing on the surface, killing a majority of the crew. One of the survivors was a young human woman by the name of Andréa Costa. With the other survivors succumbing to the planet's wilderness, Andréa soon found herself as the sole survivor without any hope of rescue. While making an attempt at hunting, Andréa would meet a teal amorphous blob that would begin to take a liking toward her. After witnessing its shapeshifting abilities, becoming an exact copy of herself, Andréa named the blob "Mirage". While Andréa originally considered Mirage a creature simply mimicking her own speech and actions, as the days went by, Mirage began not only learning the Gentuin language, but began expressing her own thoughts and forming sentences on her own. For a month, Andréa would eventually create a sustainable camp and food source with Mirage assisting where she could. However on the evening of her 34th day, Andréa would tumble from a cliff while hunting, mortally injuring herself. Upon dying in her arms, for the first time in her otherwise eventless life, Mirage felt something besides hunger or curiosity: emotion. After learning from Andréa's customs, Mirage took it upon herself to bury her with her fellow crewmembers. Rediscovery 2 years following Andréa's death, a second Gentuin exploration voyage would set foot on the planet, discovering the wreck of the first expedition. With the rescue mission almost two years too late, and the planet far out of Gentuin territory, the crew took what was of any scientific or trade value. However just before leaving, the expedition was approached by Mirage, still taking the form of Andréa after her death. Without knowledge of her origin and thinking her to be one of the survivors, the Gentuins took her aboard as they returned home. Unknowingly releasing the curious Mirage on the galaxy. Crimson Sky Many decades later, Mirage would join the Crimson Sky under Captain Fulsom. Although she would keep her specie and origins a secret, she would continue to use Andréa's appearance, not bothering to age over the years. Because of this, she became a subject of rumors from her fellow clan members. While stationed at Camp Stormbreaker, Mirage would take a liking to a new member of the Sky: Talon Alexon. Over the years, their relationship would grow, becoming an inseparable duo. However during the attack on the Camp by Royal Navy forces, Mirage would be stabbed through the chest by a cutlass. Although not even considered injury to herself, she opted to fake her death to catch the Imperials off guard, much to the unknowing Talon's distress. The Plecostomus After being taken back to Outpost Regina as a body, Mirage slipped away, visiting Talon in his cell and revealing her Protean nature before breaking him out of his cell. After escaping the prison guards, her and Talon made an escape aboard the moored sloop, SS Vancouver. After renaming the ship The Plecostomus, she and her boyfriend set course into the etherium with goals of starting their own crew. Physical In her raw form, Mirage is a mass of thick, slightly transparent teal goo. However her most notable feature is her ability to form, texture, and color herself to shapeshift and resemble almost anything. However a limitation to this ability is that, at her core, she is still made of goo, and as such is very weak and has a low "structural integrity". For most of her time, Mirage resembles a short, tan-skinned, dark haired woman in her early 20's. Personality While friendly and humorous, Mirage tends to be over-excitable and curious to the point of being detrimental. However at the same time, Mirage is very tight lipped with sharing information, and can sometimes be forgettable. Trivia * Her hypothetical voice actress is Rebecca Sanabria